I'm Leaving!
by Curtis Zidane Ziraa
Summary: Mokuba and Yugi are ignored and abused, so they run away. 7 years later Mokuba is found, and they are wanted back. But the world has changed and magic is known throughout. Have those two forgiven the others? Who's the small child calling Mokuba, Daddy?
1. Ichi I've had enough

Okie dokie. Here is my second fic. I hope you enjoy it. As it says in the summary outside I will love to see your flames.  
  
Summary: Yugi feels ignored so he and Mokuba (my sweetie) decide to run away. His friends believe them to be dead. He comes back but his friends don't recognize him at first. Kinda angst, and maybe a broken heart or two. Yami may be slightly OOC, and for the fun of it, I'm gonna have him be shounen-ai. I'm giving away the entire story here. Oh well. I may change a few things, add a few surprises here and there, who knows. Not me. Hey wait, I'm the authoress!!  
  
Disclaimer: I only have my little penny jar. You can't sue me. I really don't own Yu Gi Oh.  
  
".." =talking  
  
'..' =thinking  
  
(..) =a note from me  
  
*/*/*/* =change in scene or time (you'll be able to tell) _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Good Bye  
  
Yugi hung his head low as he walked home alone from school. He winced as he wiped away a tear that had escaped from his black eye. The bullies were after him again. But no one was going to stop them. They were the only people that didn't ignore him now. Even HE ignored poor Yugi. And HE was supposed to be his other half. HE had said that he had loved Yugi and would always take care of him.  
  
A small sob broke out as Yugi thought of Yami. After the Battle City Tournament, Yami had received his own body after getting all the Millennium Items and the Egyptian God Cards. He had enrolled at Yugi's school as Yugi's cousin, and everyone thought that he was the coolest. But then everyone started to drift away from little Yugi, only hanging out with Yami instead.  
  
*Flashback*  
"Hey guys," calls Yugi cheerfully. "What's up?"  
  
"Hey, could you leave us alone? We're busy here," snaps Honda. "Why don't you go home?"  
  
"I thought I could just hang with you guys," started Yugi, feeling a little hurt at who he thought was his friend.  
  
"Well guess what, you can't." Joey pushed Yugi out of his way as he walked towards the exit door to the school. Yugi looked at Yami as Yami followed him.  
  
"Why don't you go home and make dinner Yugi. I'll be out late," said Yami. He walked to the door and out without a second glance at Yugi, with all his former friends following. Except for Ryou. (I like him, so I'll make him nice)  
  
"I'm terribly sorry about your Yami. That wasn't called for," apologized Ryou.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Yugi gave a small smile. Mokuba Kaiba and Ryou had been the only ones who had stayed his friends. But they couldn't always be with Yugi, what with the bullies also tormenting them, Ryou's abusive Yami, and Mokuba's brother hating him. Yugi feared it was only a matter of time now before things got out of hand with his Yami. Malik and Isis had gone back to Egypt after the tournament. There was no one left for Yugi.  
  
'Well since there's no one left for me here, I guess I'll just have to leave. I have enough money saved for a one way ticket, I can use that. I may never come back, but no one will really care. I'll leave tonight. No one will find me.' Yugi thought excitedly.  
  
Yugi ran the rest of the way home.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*  
The first thing Yugi did when he got home was look for his saved money. He'd hidden it because Yami had a habit of simply taking it without permission. Yugi hunted under his bed until he finally grabbed it and pulled out all the cash.  
  
'This will be enough. Maybe I can even get to the US!' thought Yugi excitedly as he got his most prized possessions together. 'Let's see here, clothes, wallet, birth certificate, ids, books. The puzzle.' Yugi paused his packing to look at the upside down pyramid. He didn't know if he wanted to take it or not. 'I'll take it, but just won't put it on. Maybe if I feel like forgiving Yami I may put it on in order to talk to him. Highly unlikely, but it's still nice to keep it,' he decided. He decided against bringing his deck. Yami used it more than him now, and Yugi didn't want to be mean and take it away. He'd simply get a new one.  
  
All packed and ready to go, Yugi was about to say his last good-bye when he heard someone at the front door.  
  
'Damn,' cursed Yugi. He crept down the hall to where he heard the door.  
  
"Yugi?" a voice called out.  
____________________________________________________________________ And that's the end of my first chappie! Do you like? REVIEW ME! Please? And I'll give you a nice little comment in the next story to answer any questions you have, k? 


	2. Ni Not quite

Konnichiwa! I'm back! Okay. *grin* This is so cool. I'm babbling on here. Here's the second chap to my story! YAY!  
  
Disclaimer: I could never own Yu Gi Oh. If I did, it would really suck. So you can't sue me. I only have my sweet little penny jar. So there. *sticks out tongue*  
  
".." =talking  
  
'..' =thinking  
  
(..) =a note from me  
  
*/*/*/* =change in scene or time (you'll be able to tell)  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Delay  
  
"Yugi!" a voice called out.  
  
"Grandpa?" Yugi replied. 'Darn, Grandpa's not gonna let me get out. I hafta hide my stuff.' He dashed to his room again and stuffed his bag under the bed. (There is a reason for this)  
  
"What are you doing?" Yugi's grandpa called upstairs. (Does any of you know what his Japanese name is? I forgot what it was. Suguko or something like that)  
  
"Nothing, Grandpa! Just finishing up my homework." 'Darn darn darn!' Yugi grabbed his notebook and sat at his desk opening it just before his grandpa came into the room. "How are you?" asked Yugi politely.  
  
"Just fine. Have you seen Yami? I needed to ask him something."  
  
"He's with his friends. They went to the movies. He should be back soon though. They went right after school," Yugi explained.  
  
"Ah, I see. I was invited to go on another dig and was wondering if Yami was interested in going with me."  
  
"Oh," was all Yugi said. His grandpa used to always invite Yugi to go with him to exhibitions and digs, but now he only invited Yami. Yami kept on getting more and more popular. Egotist. "Well have fun."  
  
"Alright. Take care of yourself." At least his grandpa said that. He left the room and went downstairs. Yugi listened to see if he was going out, but instead he heard his grandpa in the kitchen making diner.  
  
'Darn! Now how am I supposed to leave here! I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow.' Yugi sighed. This was getting on his nerves. HE wanted to get going, but he kept getting held up. He glanced out the window only to see Yami coming back from the movies. 'Just great,' thought Yugi. 'Now I have to deal with him for the rest of the night too. I'll just wait until morning to leave. Wait I know! I'll call the airline and find out if there's a red-eye flight to somewhere! I'll leave while everyone's asleep.' Yugi smiled at this thought and being able to escape this living nightmare. He heard the front door open. 'There's Yami. He'll probably just ignore me like he usually does.' He heard the phone ring. Probably for Yami.  
  
"Yugi!" his grandpa called. "The phone's for you! It's Mokuba."  
  
Or not. "I'm coming!" Yugi ran to the upstairs phone and picked it up. "Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Kobanwa, Yugi. It's Mokuba. I need to talk to you about something." Mokuba's voice had a slight hint of emergency in it.  
  
"What's wrong?" Yugi asked concernedly. He wondered what could be bothering him.  
  
"I want to leave this place. Onni-sama's always too busy for me and I feel like he doesn't care about me anymore. I know how your so-called friends treat you, minus Ryou-san, so I was wondering if you'd like to come with me. I was planning to go to Florida on a plane tomorrow morning before anyone woke up. I already have one ticket for me, but now I'm scared. I don't know what I'd do! Where would I go when I got there? I want you to come with me, onegai?" Mokuba said this quickly and in a hushed voice hoping no one was listening. Yugi glanced outside the room and strained to hear where everyone was. He heard his grandpa in the kitchen still talking to Yami. 'Probably inviting him to the dig,' he thought bitterly, before turning his mind back to the present issue.  
  
"Sure I'll come with you, Mokuba. I was planning to do the same thing tomorrow. I have enough money to get me there myself. What time do you want me to meet you?"  
  
"Great! Meet me at the airport at 3 o'clock am. Okay? Hey what about Ryou? Should we invite him?"  
  
"I brought this issue to him already. He wouldn't consider leaving and if he thought we were going to do it he'd probably try to stop us. I'd still like to keep in touch though."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Just like a lifeline to our past. Okay. Why don't you leave a note for him before you get here, k?"  
  
"Sounds good, Mokuba. See you later. Go to bad early, but not too early as to make your brother or any of the servant s suspicious."  
  
"My brother won't notice, but the housekeeper might. Bye, Yugi. Ja ne."  
  
"Ja." Yugi hung up the phone. And sat down to think. Should he leave a note for his grandpa too? And maybe a little something for Yami. Not like he'd care, but just a little guilt-trip not would do.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/Later that night*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Yami walked up to his room after watching TV for a while. It didn't occur to him that Yugi had gone to bed much earlier than usual that night. He hardly paid any attention to what Yugi did at all these days. Besides, he had more pressing issues to deal with than his pathetic hikari.  
  
'I've got to keep Bakura(the Yami) away from the millennium items,' he thought to himself.(We'll have it so that Yami B is out of the ring, but Yami has it. He still exists though.) 'I know! I'll hide them in Yugi's room. That way, Bakura won't find them. He'll never find them there!' Yami dashed his way upstairs to his room to get the items, minus his puzzle. (Let's just say that Yugi and Yami have their own separate puzzles, but Yugi's is the original and has just as much power. Like a shadow half and real half.) 'I'll keep the puzzle out. Don't know when I'd need to use it.' He walked out and into Yugi's room without knocking. 'Good he's asleep. Now where do I hide it in here?' Yami looked around and saw the perfect hiding spot. 'Yugi probably never cleans under his bed. He won't notice them there.' Yami felt under the bed where Yugi was sleeping.  
  
*/Yami's POV*/  
  
'What's this?' I feet something soft beneath the boy's bed. I partially pull it out. 'It's his old backpack. He doesn't use this anymore. I'll put them in here. This material will keep them from getting marked.' I know the boy won't notice this. His bed is full of dust bunnies!  
  
*/Normal POV*/  
  
He stood up and walked out of the room. Yami smirked as he turned to look at his hikari, not realizing this may be the last time he would ever do so.  
  
'How pathetic.' Yami turned away and walked into his room closing the door behind him.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Hey! So how was it? Tell me! Here's thanx and a little note to the people that reviewed!  
  
yugi's dragon friend- thanx for the review!  
  
eliza- here you are. Me no baka. I think.  
  
Souldreamer- I'm continueing! ^_^  
  
AngelsKitten- Thanx! *points up* There's your update!  
  
Cherry- ^_^ You just found out! Thanx! 


	3. San Getting out

Hiya, people! I'm back! I'm finding that I like his story better than my other one! :P So anyway, here I am writing more about my favourite char Mokuba! ^-^ He so cute.  
  
So anyway, here we are. already on the third chap. But you people have been slacking off on the reviews. BAD! I need you to review every chapter, so I know if I'm doing a good job. Same with the other fic. I have horrible self-esteem. I need support, but if you don't review my chapters, I won't know if you like it and just take it off-line.  
  
So here's your next chapter. Enjoy and review! This one has mostly Mokuba in it. (my sweetie!)  
  
".." =talking  
  
'..' =thinking  
  
(..) =a note from me  
  
*/*/*/* =change in scene or time (you'll be able to tell)  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Mokuba's POV (please excuse me if it's not very good, I've never done a POV before)  
  
I am tired of this. I need to get out. Onni-sama has been ignoring me completely lately, and only his stupid machines are of any interest to him. He doesn't even come to dinner anymore. Hmph. He even hit me yesterday for trying to talk to him. He didn't apologize. I still have the bruise on my eye. I told my teacher I walked into the door. Stupid teach. My friends didn't even notice. Everyone's picking on me lately. They tease me about being rich. Well I won't be rich soon. I'll be away from them and everybody else, with Yugi. He feels the same way. Poor guy. Stupid Yami. Stupid friends. Stupid..... Kaiba! I will not acknowledge Seto Kaiba as my brother anymore. He can go rot in hell for all I care now. To think I actually looked up to him once. (Sorry Seto fans, I like him too. I just needed him to be really cold in this) (Uh oh. Corner.)  
  
I'm pretty sure I've got all my stuff that I want. Hey wait. My locket. (Phew)  
  
Regular POV (don't like POV's)  
  
Mokuba stared at the duel monster card shaped locket. He couldn't decide whether or not to keep it or not. Finally, he slipped it into his bag, and shouldered it. He liked it anyway. Not that he would open it again.  
  
He looked one last time around his room. Memories flooded back to him over all that had happened in this room. His brother holding him and comforting him during the time of his stepfather. Him waiting for his brother to come and tuck him in at night. Playing around and good times. Then the times when he waited in this room for his brother after Gozaburo. The anger that his brother had forgotten him. Angry fights and arguments over what was going on and why his brother ignored him. Mokuba wiped a few stray tears and turned away. He hesitated for a second, thinking that he should leave a note for at least the maid that came in to clean, saying that it was unnecessary. He turned back and grabbed some paper and a pen to write his note to her.  
  
Dear Annie, Thanx for all the help you've been. I'm leaving now and won't ever come back. You don't need to clean my room, cuz I've already done it for you. You're a great friend so I'd figured that I'd help you out. I've gone with Yugi. Maybe someday we will meet again. Sincerely, Mokuba.  
  
He finished the note and walked out, closing the door behind him. He checked his watch. He had ½ hour to get to the airport. It would be enough time. He placed the note between the door and the doorjamb. Running down the hallways silently, and avoiding the guards he slipped from the mansion, and outside. Climbing a tree at the edge of the wall, he jumped over and ran towards the airport.  
  
'No one will know I'm gone until it's too late,' he thought as the airport came into sight. He ran into the terminal, looking around for Yugi. He spotted him at the ticket desk, and waved to him. Yugi turned and waved back. He said something to the attendant and waved Mokuba over. He ran over to find Yugi was the only one in line.  
  
"Hurry up and buy your ticket, the plane leaves soon," urged Yugi. He stood back and waited while his younger friend bought the ticket to Florida. He thought of the notes he had slipped into Yami's room and Ryou's open window. The latter had woken Ryou up and he was able to give one last goodbye to who he considered to be his only other friend. Ryou hadn't tried to stop him, as he had thought, but offered to be his connection to Domino, if he ever felt like staying in touch. Yugi was glad his friend had no hard feelings and only wished that Ryou could come too, but knew that Ryou wouldn't just leave his crazy Yami to be someone else's problem.  
  
He followed Mokuba over to the loading area of the plane and went on board. There weren't too many people on board and it didn't really matter where they sat. Yugi took the window seat, and Mokuba sat next to him immediately putting on his earphones. Yugi looked out the dark window as the plane took off and realized that he was finally free of his Yami. This was a new life. He smiled for the first time in a year. Since that blasted tournament. He was free. He leaned back in to the pillow and slept peacefully for the remainder of the long flight to his new home.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Seto Kaiba sat up in his bed with a chill. Something was wrong. He just knew it. He quickly got out of bed, and changed into some clothes. (Seto changing. Oooh. Bad girl! Naughty thoughts! Shame! Seto: now I'm scared. She talks to herself.) He rushed out the door wondering what could have gone wrong.  
  
'It had better not be the Big Five,' thought Seto. 'They've caused enough trouble, they wouldn't dare come back.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a shriek come from the third floor. Mokuba's room. Seto started to panic. He desperately hoped nothing had happened to his brother. Not only was Mokuba the only thing that Seto considered he had left, next to the company, but he had put his Blue Eyes into Mokuba's pendant. He ran up the stairs at full speed, and screeched to a halt at his otouto's room.  
  
At the front of the door was the maid who usually went to clean his room in the morning. She seemed to be clutching at something but Seto couldn't tell what. He grabbed the maid by the shoulder's and shook her.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?!" Kaiba demanded. The girl, lifted her teary eyes and pointed into the room. Kaiba glanced in and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Then he noticed what was wrong. Mokuba wasn't there. He never woke up before 9 o'clock on Saturdays. And it was 6:30! Kaiba walked into the room and started searching it. That's when he noticed that a lot of Mokuba's things were missing. Looking anxiously through his otouto's drawers, he saw that many clothes were gone as well. He checked the top of the dresser. The pendant that usually sat there was gone.  
  
He turned to the maid, who was still sitting on the floor staring at the thing in her hands. Kaiba stalked over and grabbed her wrist. He then saw that the object was a piece of wrinkled paper. He snatched it from her and let go of her arm. As he read the good-bye note his startling blue eyes widened, then saddened immensely. He had let his brother down, and now, his precious otouto hated him and was gone forever. Tears formed in the usually emotionless eyes and threatened to stream down his face. He turned away from the immobile maid, who had fainted and stalked away from the scene. Grabbing a phone in the hall, he called the police.  
  
While waiting for the police to arrive, Seto let the tears flow down his face. Now that his brother was gone, he felt he didn't have anything to live for anymore. Then he remembered. Mokuba had left with Yugi. That means Yami may know where they went. One way or another he was going to get his brother back. And his Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
______________________________________  
  
Well what do you think? This is my longest chapter ever, and it took me long enough.  
  
Now you know what to do. Lots of reviews please. Oh yeah, here's thanks to the people that reviewed me:  
  
LadyDeathStrike1 - here it is! More! Sorry I took so long. :P  
  
lilcutie-dragon - it's probably gonna get a little sadder. I like writing exactly what happens. Not always nice. Thanks for the review!  
  
Hazel-Beka - Eep. Here's your update. Ya they were mean. Don't worry, they'll be so sorry.... Hey, I can't give away the story! Thanx for the review!  
  
Jasmine5 - I did review your story. I think it's doing great. I'm glad you like my story. Wait, glad? I'm ESTATIC! PEOPLE LIKE MY STORY!!!! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Katmon =^.^= AKA Okusama KK - What does Yaro mean? The puppy eyes worked. I'm a sucker to puppy eyes. They're so cute!!! Thanks for the name. And don't worry, the Pharaoh is gonna get what's comin to him. But I'm not gonna say how. ^-^ That'd give away some of the story. ^_~ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Povlyn - Oh don't worry, he'll suffer. *evil laugh* 0_0 I'm scaring myself. But yeah, he's got something comin to him. I'm not stopping. But the more reviews I get the shorter time it'll take to get online. Thanks for reviewin!  
  
LoneWolfStar7 - I feel so sorry for you. Living with that noise must be crazy. And I thought my dad was loud. Yeesh. Thanx for reviewing me!  
  
Paiku - Yes, Robbie's from Norway. If you listen during the first episode of the Olympian Tournament, you'll hear Jazzman say Norwegian player. I have no clue about when it comes to last names. I'm glad you really like my story!  
  
SoulDreamer - No killing Yami. He was just being a jerk. He'll get what's coming to him. Sorry, Yami, I'm gonna finish this story, and you may not like the ending. Heh heh. Thanks for the review! I love you! You reviewed me two times, one for each chap! You give me inspiration!!!!!!  
  
WingedDragonRa45 - Thanks for the review!  
  
yugi's dragon friend - thank you!  
  
eliza - Okay, okay! Here you go!  
  
AngelsKitten - Here you go! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Cherry-San - Freaky, ne? Why didn't you review again? *pout* But thanks for reviewing in the first place.  
  
My gosh, I have a ton of reviews! This is good, but I'll need more! So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! 


	4. Shi Finally gone

Hiya people!! I'm soo frieken sorry that I'm so late in updating! *bangs head on desk* Ow. That hurt. Anyways, thanks for the reviews! I'm gonna put my reviewers at the top from now on. OMG! I got so many! Here we go!  
  
crimson89: Oh don't worry, they'll suffer. Mwahahahaha! Thanks for the review!!!! Sugar rules! And here's my update!  
  
Alina3: Here's more! Thanking you!  
  
Airanz a.k.a. Blaise: We are so evil aren't we? Heh heh heh. Thankies for the review! Err reviews! I've got two of the same review here.... Fanfiction must really be trying to screw with my head.  
  
(My spellcheck is drving me nuts! Screw wat da dictionary says!)  
  
dark_light18b: Here' your update! Don't worry this will be quite long if I have my way about it.  
  
Jasmine5: Don't cry, Mokie and Yugi will get their revenge. HAHAHA! Glad you liek my story. Here's the update!  
  
Povlyn: THANK YOU!!!! Didn't catch that before. Now I can move them somewhere else and really have a good heartbreaking change. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
  
Fallen Dragon: Thanking you for your review and here you go!  
  
LoneWolfStar7: Yeah that is a little OC, but then, have you ever seen Mokuba run away? I haven't. So I guess that's why Seto's never cried before. But if Mokie did run away Seto would fall off the deep end and this is part of it. Thanx for the review!  
  
Night Time Reading: You might find out. Maybe in the next couple years or so...... NAH, I'm just kidding. Here you go! New chappie!  
  
magic-shield: Paybacks are definitely fun. Oh wait, your story. Hee hee. I'm a baka. Tanx.  
  
Five Time: Sure you don't. I'm sorta losing interest. T_T It's not you, I just like Yugi, Ryou and Kaiba brother stories more than Bakura ones. It's still good. And you'll find out about the amusement parks. (You won't be mad will you? I'm moving them from Florida. Sorry!)  
  
reaper-from-heaven: ^-^ Thank you so much!  
  
Five Time: *hides* Sorry. I'm continuing now.  
  
Your Worst Nightmare :P : Okay bitch, listen up if you still read this story. If you can't handle constructive criticism then FUCK OFF! I've heard more than one complaint about you and if you don't cut it out, I'm making a complaint little whore. Just because I use a different language for chapters doesn't make me a loser. If you don't like the story, DON'T FUCKIN' READ IT! And stop giving those stupid kisses! I don't wanna get kissed by you! EW! And I didn't "but in" with Vampyre Neko! Jeese! You really have a problem! If Vampyre Neko took it the wrong way, I'm sorry. I have never flamed anyone in my life, so get off it! I didn't say any story was rubbish! I like the two stories I've reviewed! And you can't do anything about it. So get lost and stop harassing authors!  
  
Now that that's out of my system, just one more thing to say. I like people criticizing my work so long as it's my work and not my preferences in stories, shows and my morals. And I do have morals! Like not liking yaoi and yuri and that sort of stuff. And swearing unless I'm really ticked off.  
  
Okay, I'm calm. What am I talking about?! Oh heck, here's the story!  
  
Disclaimer: It's not possible for me to own Yu Gi Oh. I can't even own the TV station so that they'll get on to playing later seasons and not reruns. *sigh* No fair. At least it's a good show. But I do own the two newcomers that will be appearing!  
  
".." =talking  
  
'..' =thinking  
  
(..) =a note from me  
  
*/*/*/* =change in scene or time (you'll be able to tell) ____________________________  
  
Mokuba sat in the economy seats dozing. He was tired out from the stress. Unfortunately Yugi couldn't. Something was wrong, but he just couldn't pinpoint the problem.  
  
'What could it be?' he thought to himself. 'It's not like their gonna find.... oh no. Kaiba.'  
  
Yugi reached over and shook Mokuba awake. Mokuba yawned and looked at Yugi sleepily. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You're brother can find us by tracing our passports can't he?" Yugi demanded urgently in a soft voice. This got Mokuba's attention. He hesitated. "Damn," Yugi swore. He looked out the window and sighed. "How are we gonna get out of this?"  
  
"I don't know," Mokuba replied. "Maybe we'll just have to change our names."  
  
"Mokuba, this is a 12 hour flight, Kaiba may have notified the authorities by then and have them waiting to pick us up at the Florida airport."  
  
"Oh shit." Mokuba slumped in his seat. Why didn't he think of this before? (Why didn't I think of this before? Thank you Povlyn!!!) "I guess we won't be able to stay in Florida. Maybe we could sneak out. Or...."  
  
"Hi! I couldn't help but overhear your conversation."  
  
The two boys looked back at the person behind them startled. There, Mokuba saw the prettiest girl he had ever seen. (*snicker*) She had short, dark red and deep blue eyes with flecks of red in them. She was casually leaning over the back of Yugi's seat, her bronzed arms folded over the headrest. Her eyes were serious. "You don't have to worry, I won't turn you in. I can actually help you. You see, my brother and I are going to Florida, and then driving from there to New York. I don't know why you're running away, but then again, you don't have to know why we are either." She smirked.  
  
"Ralien, you didn't have to go and say that you know," a deep voice sounded behind her. The annoyance was out for the world to hear.  
  
"Oh knock it off, 'Thandi. It won't hurt and besides, there's safety in number." She turned and gave whoever he voice belonged to a glare.  
  
"It's also more conspicuous," the voice retorted. Obviously, the person didn't want anything to do with the two boys this Ralien was trying to help. Mokuba decided that he wanted the help and stood on his seat so that he could talk with the other person.  
  
"Please, I don't want to be any trouble.." He was cut off by the other.  
  
"Then shut up and leave us alone. Go home." Ralien's companion glared angrily at Mokuba. Mokuba was startled by the incredible resemblance the boy had to Ralien. He had similar blue eyes, but unlike his sister's, his emotions were hidden behind a mask of ice, which was being pushed full throttle at Mokuba. His hair was deep red, but longish and tied back. His deeply tanned arms were crossed across his muscular chest which showed through is black shirt. It seemed to be his favourite colour seeing as that's the only colour he wore.  
  
"Um." Mokuba swallowed this kid scared him. "Why don't you go home?" 'That sounds good. Oh wait, maybe not,' he thought as an afterthought seeing the boy's eyes darken. Was it just him or did the red flecks in the boy's eyes seem to be growing, making the entire pupil turn red?  
  
"Nathandi, cut it out!" Ralien gave Mokuba a hard look. "And please, don't aggravate my brother. He's not so bad. Now anyway, do you want to come with us? 'Thandi, you have no say in this."  
  
"Yes. I'm never returning to Japan if I can help it. But won't my brother still be able to track us through the state borders?" Mokuba was getting anxious. He couldn't go back. He wouldn't.  
  
Ralien closed her eyes in thought, while Mokuba held his breath in anticipation and worry. She opened them and smiled. "I have an idea. Do you have a contact in Japan? He can lend you some money and we can buy you some new credentials. We can also get some fake id to help legitimate the new one. I know some people that can help with that. Then we'll be on our way to New York and unable to be followed. Alright?"  
  
"Alright!" Mokuba and Yugi beamed at each other. They were getting away. They were home free. On their way with some new friends, and to start a new life.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Seto Kaiba stormed towards the Kami Game Shop in the morning light. He was going to find his brother and bring him home at all costs. The front door smashed open. "YAMI!!!! Get your ass down here now!" Kaiba bellowed into the shop. Nothing was getting in his way. Absolutely nothing. He watched Yami stalk down the stairs. Kaiba didn't wait to let Yami get any word before yelling out. "Where is Yugi? And Mokuba?" He demanded. His glare was on full force.  
  
Yami looked at Kaiba hard. "I don't know where they are. Why would they hang out together anyway? In any case, I don't know where Yugi is. He wasn't here when I woke up."  
  
Kaiba looked at Yami angrily. "I knew that. I guess you really do not know or care about what happens to your AIBOU, huh?"  
  
"So? Don't accuse me of being neglectful. Why are you looking for Mokuba? Couldn't keep track of your precious otouto?"  
  
"Do not start with me, Yami." He spat out Yami's name like a curse. "I know that they're together because of the note Mokuba left and it mentioned that he was with Yugi." 'This is ridiculous. I'm not getting anywhere. What a moron.'  
  
'Hmph. He's accusing me of neglect and yet he won't say what's so horrible,' thought Yami. 'What a moron.' "I am not Yugi's keeper. So why should it matter where he's gone?" Yami turned to go back upstairs.  
  
"Fine then Yami. I'll just track down Mokuba on my own, and just leave Yugi stranded wherever he is." Kaiba smirked as he watched Yami freeze mid-step. "After all, it's probably only with Mokuba's help that Yugi was able to leave. When Mokuba goes so does all the money that Yugi has to keep going." Kaiba turned to leave.  
  
"Hold on Kaiba, what are you talking about?" Yami demanded, wondering what the heck Kaiba was going on about.  
  
"You don't know? Wow, he must really hate for leaving without even a note. Yugi and Mokuba have run away Yami. I guess he thought you weren't important enough to leave a note for. Ha, at least Yugi had some sense there." Kaiba stalked out, leaving a shocked Yami and troubled grandfather, who had watched the whole exchange from behind the cashier, where he had been about to open a note that he'd found lying on the counter when Kaiba had come in earlier. Kaiba was so preoccupied he didn't see or hear Yugi's grandfather collapse to the ground and Yami's shout. 'I will find Mokuba. Nothing will stop me. Mokuba belongs with me.' Kaiba walked into the limo unaware that Sugoroku had had a heart attack and that Yami had found out that the note Sugoroku was opening was Yugi's note to him and Yami. Kaiba was going to find his brother. Not anything was going to get in his way. Not even Yugi.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Well? What did you think? I'm kinda proud at how well this chapter turned out. I almost forgot a couple things, but I caught them and it's okay now.  
  
Alrighty people! The little purple button calls to you! Review...... review!!!! 


	5. Go To go back or not, that is the quest...

*blink* *blink* Uh. Wow. That took a while. Testing. Testing. If this works than the first testing is to be in bold and the second in italics. If it didn't, than this thing is screwy and FF.Net really does hate me.  
  
Anywho, wazzup people? I got soooo many reviews!!! *faints* Whoa! No way. 41 reviews? WOW! Thank you all! Here are last chapters thankyous in several different ways(*snicker* it says that "thankyous" doesn't exist and says that the word should be "chancrous". Whatever that means. :P) :  
  
Female half - breed: Don't worry, I'm continuing. Slowly. Kiittää sinä for the review!  
  
FearOfDying: Go Mokie! Arigatou for the review!  
  
lindacreep: Yes, I've noticed that you get very hyper. Here's the chap! Dankzegging.  
  
Metalsilverarmor23: You'll find out soon what happens with Mokuba and Seto. Merci beaucoup for the review!  
  
Sour Schuyler: *gasp* You will? *tears form* Nagyon köszönöm!!! Yami's not going to be very mean now. He learned his lesson. But Yugi just hasn't forgiven him.  
  
Jasmine5: Oh don't be jealous Maura. You'll see why. You're finding out what happens.... mostly in the next chapter. I'm evil. Gratia agere!  
  
LilBlue-Hedggie: Dude. That's not really funny. It's supposed to be sad. But whatever rocks your boat. Thanks for the review.  
  
Spiritual Winds: Okay! Here's the update! Now review again! Ringraziare!  
  
Senko-sama: Gracias!  
  
Povelyn: I do take a while don't I? Sorry. CÐ¿Ð°ÑÐ¸Ð±Ð¾!  
  
LadyDeathStrike1: Here's more! Come and get it! Tack så mycket!  
  
takuya: I'm sorry! I can't believe I forgot you! *hits head* Well here's lots of imaginary-cyber cookies from the Forever Cluttered Closet. Asante! Oh and answer to the question, one those cards are ridiculously powerful, and two, I didn't specify how many. He only put one in. But hey, there's only three in the world.  
  
Whew! Read to the end to find out the game I'm gonna play with all the thank yous!  
  
Okay, on with the story!!!!  
  
OH CRAP! Disclaimer. I don't own. I would never be able to. Otherwise I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it, I'd put the actual fic as the anime and the anime would totally suck so there wouldn't be any fics about it.  
  
"...." =talking  
  
'....' =thinking  
  
(....) =a note from me  
  
*/*/*/* =change in scene or time (you'll be able to tell) ____________________________  
  
The tall young man strode through the halls of the dingy high school. He waved to a few people that he knew and smirked at how few of his friends were actually there. They were most likely smoking by the fence. Not like the teachers cared. It wasn't their problem. If the students didn't want to show that was up to them. They'd simply have to flunk.  
  
The classroom door swung open and the purple and white streaked spike- haired teenager(1) slipped in. Walking over to his desk he flopped down into his seat and turned to talk to his redheaded best friend. His red/blue eyes (guess who) glittered wickedly as he began to tell his friend about the party that had happened that weekend. Laughter filled the not nearly full classroom as the teacher walked in and found his way to the front of the room just when the bell rang.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Mizura and Mr. Ishida, I'm sure whatever you're talking about is quite funny, but now it's class time so shut up and listen." Yup. A typical day at East Side High School, New York City. "Now, we'll do roll call and get on with discussing the field trip."  
  
The boy called Mizura yawned and rolled his eyes. School was stupid. No doubt about it. Now this teach wasn't too bad, but still, some of them were annoying as heck. For instance the Chilvers(2). BOTH of them. Mizura shuddered at the thought and glanced at his red-headed friend, who was busy drawing on his desk. He sighed and looked around the room lazily.  
  
"Mizura, Kohri!"  
  
"What?" Snickers filled the room as yet again, the long haired boy was not paying any attention to the teach. Mr. Horner(3) shook his head and smirked.  
  
"You know what. Otherwise you wouldn't have stopped paying attention. How do you say dummy in Japanese? Oh yeah. Baka." The students laughed again as Kohri smiled sheepishly at Mr. Horner. "Alright that's enough, let's finish here." He finished attendance and addressed the class. "Okay guys, we're is giving you all the choice of where you want to go. The choices are London, England, Ottawa, Canada and Battle City, Japan. Then we can all find new insults to call Kohri in his native language." He grins as Mizura gives him a dirty look. "So anyway, we'll pass around these sheets here and you write down your favourite of the three. The city with the most votes is the place we'll go."  
  
Mizura looked anxiously at Thunder. He hoped he wouldn't have to go back to Japan. He had promised himself that he wouldn't ever go back. He especially didn't want to take Silver, which he would have to. The field trip was supposed to last three weeks, and they were leaving in one. He didn't want to risk running into them. Quickly writing down Ottawa, the eighteen year old handed in the sheet and crossed his fingers, hoping desperately that it wouldn't be Japan.  
  
Mr. Horner began separating the sheets into piles, counted them. Mizura began to sweat. 'Please not Japan, please, please, please.' Okay, everyone. The votes are decided. We're going to.....  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
'Seven years. (I am so evil) Has it really that long? Oh otouto, I'm so sorry. I will never stop looking for you. Sigh. Mr. Mouto has been devastated and Yami just takes things one day at a time. We are sorry. So sorry. How could we ever have you forgive us?'  
  
Kaiba Seto looks wearily out the window of his huge office into the streets of Domino. He sighed again. This was becoming quite the daily habit. Ever since the world had become accustomed to magic, things just were never the same. Especially when it was discovered that he himself was incredibly powerful. He startled slightly as the phone rang.  
  
"Nani.... Hai.... Hosoi.... Ja."(4) He groaned out loud at the thought of traveling again. Week long business trips always seemed to last forever. Oh well. It might help him find his brother. After all, he hadn't been to check out Ottawa, Canada yet.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu. May I help you?" Same old, every day greeting. It was beginning to get depressing. Without Yugi to keep the cheerfulness it simply wasn't the same. Jou faked a smile to the new customer as they checked out the games. He'd gotten the job a while ago, his friends wanting to keep him out of trouble. Not that it was much help. He was still back in the gangs and fighting with a short temper. He'd even been arrested for gang fighting. Things just weren't working out.  
  
A second tinkle of the door cause Jou to snap his head up. So, Yami was finally home. 'Poor guy,' thought Jou. 'It's hard on him too. Well, maybe the trip will be nice. I mean, the game convention should be interesting. But he's lost his interest in games since Yugi disappeared. New York should be good for him though. A change in scenery. I hope.' "Hey, Yami?" Jou called out to his best friend. Yami turned and looked wearily at Jounouchi. "What's that school the convention is at?"  
  
"It's called East Side High School," answered Yami, in a dejected voice. Jou winced at the tone.  
  
'Things had really start getting better. He wasn't even this depressed at Doom.' Jou looked at his depressed tomodachi. 'Maybe we'll learn something.' ______________________  
  
Oh, am I bad or what. If my writing is a little different it's because I'm trying to write similar to essay style, minus contractions.  
  
1)There is a real guy at my school at my school with this hair. It's a little grown out, and that 's exactly how Kohri's looks. It's just a little longer, cuz I want it to be in a messy ponytail.  
  
2)They are real teachers at my school. And they are very mean and obnoxious teachers.  
  
3)Again, another real teacher at my school. He is actually very cool. And he does do that with the Korean kids. It's very funny.  
  
4)translation: "What.... Yes.... Fine.... Bye."  
  
Now. Here's the game! Review me back and tell me what language your thank you was in! Some are easy some are hard and they are totally random. So if you got a hard one it's not because I don't like you. I love you all very much, because you're very nice reviewers simply because you all reveiwed my story. 


	6. Roku Smart teacher, crazy kids

Hey guys! Check outside the window! There's a scarecrow riding a cow out there! It means I've updated! /reviewers gasp/ No really I did. Sorry for the huge long wait. Here are the reviewer responses. I didn't keep up the thank you contest. Very few people actually responded to it. Wah! I will tell you if you got it right though.

Metalsilverarmor23: Thank you! Here's your update! Your language was French!

Povlyn: Aw, you're so nice. Yup, you're on the right track! Thanks for reviewing!

SoulDreamer: make-up accepted and thanked! Have fun reading!

takuya: ya, I know about that Blue-Eyes. But that one can't really be used anymore because of the rip. So it's not really counted. But it is still existent, so thanks for pointing it out. The game was, I thanked everyone in a different language, but I'm not sure all the languages showed up on the screen. So it doesn't matter anymore. FYI, yours was in Swahili. Thanks for reviewing!

LadyDeathStrike1: Ooh, you're sneaky! Thanks doubly for reviewing!

Yana5: Yes. Quite soon actually. The trip is after the gaming convention, so Yami may have time to warn everyone just who he saw. Seto will have hints about it in England. Ack! Too many hints! Thankies for the review!

Female half-breed: Thanks for trying to figure out the language though. It was in Finnish. Kinda hard. Thanks for reviewing!

/Strega: Thanks for the review and the quarters! :)

LilBlue-Hedggie: Funny. Thanks! 

Jasmine5: Mokie is 18 and Yugi is 23. Kikyo is mean. Not quite right on the language. It was in Latin, not German. Good guess though! Better than some people. They didn't even try. Hmph. Thanks for the review!

Sakurai No Yuki: Not quite ASAP. I had this written down for a while and never put it up. sigh I'm a procrastinator. Thankies for the review!

FearOfDying: YES!!!! You win!!! It was in japanese! Well done! Free cookie points! Thanks for the review! Good for you!

Kohaku, The Dragon Goddess: Thanks for the review. No hyperventilating! That's dangerous! Glad you like so much though.

animemangafreak: Good for you, sticking up for Yami. He's not all bad. He learned his mistake. But there will be some revenge. Thanks for the review!

Alisi-chan26: /gasp/ I'm under someone's favs? tears in eyes Sugoi!!! Thank you!!

animegirl171: Yes. Revenge. Mwahaha. Thanks for the review!

Chels: I updated as soon as I got my ass in gear. Which wasn't very fast. Sorry for the wait. Thanks!

It'sHardToBelieve: Thank you.

Raine189: Don't worry, I think I did. Update your story, and here's my update! Thanks!

AnimeLuverGurlz: Aw! I want a Mokuba plushie! Thanking you!

Okay, okay. Here's the story!

Disclaimer: Lawyers! Shoo! You know I could never own Yu Gi Oh! It's sole property of Kazuki-sensei.

---------------------------------

"We are going to.... Japan!" Cheers erupted in the classroom. With the exception of Mizura. 'Oh no,' he thought. 'This is bad. This is really bad. I've already paid for it. I can't back out now.' He sat in silence as the students chattered around him about the upcoming trip and gathering their stuff for the end of class.

"Brrriinnnngggg!" Everyone raced for the door. "Be here on time tomorrow guys, we'll make more plans! Oh, Kohri, can you stay back a bit, I need to talk to you," called Mr. Horner. Kohri glanced back and walked toward Mr. Horner with a feeling of dread. He didn't want to talk about the trip. He didn't even want to think about it.

"Yes, sir?"

"Kohri, I get the feeling you really don't want to go to Japan. And I can understand that, Kohri. Or should I say, Mokuba."

Kohri took in a sharp breath. 'Oh crap.' He looked at Mr. Horner shrewdly. "You knew all along who I was, didn't you, Mr. Horner."

"Of course. Your face was plastered all over the TV with your brother looking for you. I didn't have any proof and didn't want to go making any claims. It was when you got really angsty about going to Japan when I figured that my hunch was right." Mr. Horner gave Kohri a level look. "You are a vital part of the music team. We'll need you there. I hate to put you into a tight spot, but you do need to go. You've already paid for the trip and it's too late to back out now. We can take care of Silver for you while your working, but she will have to go with you. You might be recognized by your brother, but that's a risk you'll have to take. Besides, doesn't Silver deserve to see where her parents come from? Think about it Kohri. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Mr. Horner." The American citizen, Kohri Mizura, once Kaiba Mokuba of Japan, walked out of the classroom.

------------------------------------

Mizura slowly walked into the dingy apartment building. Yanking open the sticking door, he trudged over to the elevator. Jamming the button with his thumb he stood back and sighed, thinking about the future.

'What do I do now? Ah, I can't think like that. I know she'll be ecstatic to go anywhere. I guess it was a good thing for Ralian and to teach her Japanese.' He smiled softly at the thought of his love.

"DING!" Mizura got onto the elevator and pressed the fifth floor button. The elevator reached the top in what seemed like not enough time. Then Mizura realized he was on the wrong floor. "Oops..." He turned to the elevator to find it had left. "Oh great," he sighed.

Thirty minutes later, he finally made it to his floor, due to the elevator jamming, the stairs being locked down again and the other elevator shutting off between floors.

'This is why I hate apartment buildings,' he thought, unlocking front door of #515. Dead quiet greeted him. First looking right then left in the foyer, he walked in. "Silver?" he called. 'She should be up by now.'

"BOO!!!" Mizura jumped in the air and spun around, his hand going to the hidden object in his pocket and spun around. "I gotcha, Daddy!" Giggling hysterically, 3-year-old Sliver Mizura bounced out of the closet she'd been hiding in. "Right, Daddy? Right?"

"Yes, Silver, you got me. Now, where's Mav?" he asked suspiciously.

"Locked in the hall closet," she answered innocently.

"Oh, Silver." Mizura sighed. He ran down the hall to find a dresser in front of the door. Shoving the dresser aside he sensed a magic block. Breaking that with his own powers, he knelt down to the keyhole to find that the key had broken off inside it. He looked at Silver. She smiled sweetly at him. He sighed. Someone banged the closet door from the inside.

"Hey! Kohri! You're home? You were supposed to be home a half hour ago! See what happens when you're late?!" an annoyed voice shouted.

"Sorry, man. Elevator broke again. Hold on, I'll get you out." Giving his daughter the you're-in-deep-trouble-we'll-talk-later look, he took out a hooked wire and started probing out the broken key. 'This could take a while...'

-----------------------------------

"Finally!" Jonouchi wiped his forehead. "That's the last of that shipment." He stretched. Today had been a long day. He was glad he could finally go home. "Hey, Yami, watcha doing tonight?"

"Nothing," came Yami's deep, quiet voice. All he felt like doing was taking a bath and going to bed to sleep.

"Why don't you come with me. Tonight's the last night before the trip to New York. You might like a movie night. We could pop up some popcorn and get some action movies," Jou coached. He didn't want Yami to go to bed so early. He slept way too much. Depression wasn't doing him much good. "C'mon, man. I won't see ya for a couple weeks."

Yami looked at his best friend. He'd given him so much support after Yugi had left, blaming himself as much as Yami had. It wouldn't hurt to spend some time with him. "Sure. I guess."

Jonouchi grinned. Results. "Great!! Let's go now!" Grabbing Yami's arm, he led him out of the warehouse, waving at the other workers, and started for his place. He'd miss his friend. He wondered if anything interesting would happen at the high school in America. He had no idea.

--------------------------

The ultimate winner of the language contest is... FearOfDying!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Congrats! You got lots of Cookie Points from the Forever Cluttered Closet!


	7. author's note

Okay punks and fellow lurkers. I just got a very rude pm from someone who I understand is quite upset that I don't update regularly. Frankly speaking though, swearing at me is not really going to help the situation. Since people don't seem to read my profile, which has update information for all of my stories, (and even gave a preview link to the next chapter of I'm Leaving a year or so ago) I am going to say this here:

I am not updating until I have finished writing an entire story. I have outlines for all of my fics, however there are cases where I don't know where some went due to moving a couple times and losing files or hard copies. I work two jobs for a living, live by myself, and I don't have the creative stimulus that I had in the middle of high school when I started these fics, which makes everything much harder to complete. That, and I look at some of these and shudder at what the hell was I thinking, believing this was an acceptable level of writing. Then again, we are talking high school, even if it was grade 11.

I am not giving a time frame for when I will be finished. However, I haven't abandoned them either. Everyone must realize that I not only have the three stories on the site, but one other that I am working on as well. I'm Leaving will be worked on the most, due to popularity, and the other that I haven't published yet will be finished next, due to my sister pestering me every time I visit my family so she can read more. (She even stole my book dammit!) As for the last two, they depend on popularity for order of completion. I look at number of reviews and story alerts to determine which will be worked on the most. Wishing on a Star will take some extra revamping due to it being not much more than a rip off of another fic that I read and liked - I'd really like to make it my own with a plotline that hasn't been strangled to death or used already.

I thank you for your patience especially to those who have been on this site as long as I have, and have been waiting for me finish all these years.


End file.
